


Сделать возможным невозможное

by allayonel, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Trek (2009)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой вещи есть душа, у каждого камня, дерева или источника. У корабля тоже. Особенно у корабля. Можно верить или нет, каждый сам решает. Монтгомери Скотт верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделать возможным невозможное

**Author's Note:**

> События в фике происходят по возвращении «Энтерпрайз» на Землю после столкновения с Неро (фильм 2009 года).

Арчер так и не простил Монтгомери Скотту потерявшегося где-то во вселенной бигля. Поэтому назначение на «Энтерпрайз», которое вытребовал для него новоназначенный капитан Джеймс Кирк, продолжало бродить по инстанциям не первый месяц, что не мешало Скотти все это время провести на орбите в доках, помогая латать подбитую «Нарадой» «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Кажется, это была любовь с первого взгляда. Ну, хорошо, со второго: во время первого он был слишком занят технической стороной, пытаясь вытащить их всех из полной жо... из свеженькой черной дыры, хотя уже тогда успел оценить и продуманность конструкции, и красоту внутренних изгибов корабля. Ну, а потом он увидел ее снаружи из шаттла, увозившего команду на Землю, и понял, что пропал. Она была... ошеломительной. Вроде бы не единственный корабль класса «Конституция», но была в ней какая-то изюминка, что-то уникальное — помимо номера. Поэтому вопроса, что он собирается делать дальше, даже не встало. Он должен был к ней вернуться. Хоть тушкой, хоть чучелком. Но не понадобилось, потому что Кирк, дай бог ему здоровья, без раздумий взял его в команду. Вот только адмирал Арчер... В общем, поэтому, когда основной фронт работ был закончен, Скотти напросился на аудиенцию к адмиралу. Пришлось задействовать некоторые негласные каналы и всю свою природную нагло... напористость, но вечером одной из пятниц он стоял в приемной Арчера в его загородном доме, держа под мышкой тихо попискивающего щенка бигля. Старый адмирал смотрел на него из кресла очень сурово.  
  
— Вот, — сказал Скотти, ставя щенка на стол перед Арчером. Тот нахмурился.  
  
— Это не моя собака.  
  
— Я знаю. Я думаю, ваш пес попал в параллельную вселенную. Вытащить его оттуда не так просто, я не брошу попыток, но пока... Вот.  
  
Пес осваивался на огромном письменном столе: обнюхал стилос и стопку паддов, осторожно проковылял в сторону адмирала, который не сводил с него взгляда. Наконец старик сдался, подхватил щенка под грудь, пересадил себе на колени и стал почесывать за ушами.  
  
— Это нечестный прием, мистер Скотт. Это не мой пес, мы оба это знаем. Того, что был раньше, не вернешь, даже если найти щенка, совпадающего до последнего пятнышка.  
  
— Я понимаю, адмирал. Я просто хотел извиниться. Мне очень нужно вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». За девочкой нужен глаз да глаз, мы с ней хорошо поладили, она меня ждет.  
  
Арчер прищурился.  
  
— А теперь представьте, что вашу «Энтерпрайз» у вас отобрали, а дали такой же корабль, так же назвали и предложили любить, как прежний.  
  
Скотти запыхтел, глядя в пол.  
  
— Ладно, свободны. — Адмирал вздохнул и приподнял щенка за передние лапы, заглядывая в темные глаза. — Может, хоть ты меня переживешь?  
  
  


***

  
  
Скотти не мог перестать думать над словами Арчера. Если бы у него отобрали «Энтерпрайз»... Вот странно, она и не была никогда «его», а поди ж ты, от одной мысли, что ее у него не будет, неприятно сводило челюсти. Как так?! И ладно, если его девочку отдадут другому инженеру, если просто отправят самого Скотти в утиль, но случись что с малышкой? Они едва доковыляли до Земли после того, как разделались с Неро, и ремонт «Энтепрайз» требовался совсем не косметический. А, как говорит доктор Маккой: «Космос — это риск и болезни во мраке и тишине». В переложении на корабль — это постоянная опасность столкнуться с неопознанной летающей ху... с превосходящими силами противника и остаться без гондол, повредить дефлекторы, перегреть варп-ядро. Апокалипсис! Скотти не был готов потерять свой (свой-свой!) корабль. Но, «космос — это...» — смотри выше, а значит, потери неизбежны? Вот так и получилось, что Скотти обнаружил себя погрузившимся в обдумывание метафизических вопросов, а именно, есть ли у корабля душа. Точнее, не так, он-то точно знал, что душа у корабля есть, иначе как бы он говорил с «Энтерпрайз» по душам? А вот куда уходит душа корабля после гибели оболочки? И есть ли у кораблей свой рай? Хотя, вот откуда бы ему взяться, когда корабли не создавали религий, да и вообще, никогда не общались с людьми напрямую? А те редкие экземпляры гуманоидов, что слышали их мысли, оставались достаточно вменяемыми, чтоб не болтать об этом всем подряд. Скотти тоже был вменяемым. Он понимал разницу между «я чувствую» и доказанными фактами, что, собственно, не мешало ему много раз выезжать на интуиции, но к отчету это не пришьешь и Штабу в случае чего не докажешь. Тем не менее проблема оставалась — безусловно, большой космический крейсер не так просто убить, но попытки делались неоднократно и многие увенчались успехом. Да и в случае реальной опасности «железом» пожертвуют в первую очередь, чтобы спасти тех, что из плоти и крови. Да что там, он и сам не думал бы ни разу, если бы встала такая дилемма (и все-таки, как хорошо, что ему не приходилось решать такие вопросы!). Проблеск идеи появился, когда он забрел пообедать в столовую Академии и случайно увидел за столиком Нийоту Ухуру и коммандера Спока.  
  
— Скотти? — Ухура заметила его издалека и помахала рукой, приглашая присоединиться. Коммандер Спок сидел напротив нее с чем-то не слишком аппетитным в тарелке. Скотти подошел, как кот к чужой кормушке, чуть ли не боком, но идея звенела в голове, еще не оформившись в слова, не давая уйти.  
  
— Не хотел вам мешать, — с ходу извинился Скотти, присаживаясь за стол.  
  
— Вы не мешаете, мистер Скотт, — успокоил вулканец. — Это не романтический ужин.  
  
— А прозаический прием пищи, — усмехнулась Ухура. — Как дела, Скотти? Я слышала, ты не вылезаешь с верфей? Как она? Как «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
— Детка хорошеет день ото дня. Вы, мисс, ее не узнаете, когда увидите!  
  
— Жду с нетерпением! И рада, что ты в команде. И зови меня по имени, чего уж.  
  
Скотти даже покраснел от смущения и удовольствия.  
  
— Коммандер, можно задать вам нетактичный вопрос?  
  
Спок слегка приподнял брови.  
  
— Я вас слушаю, лейтенант.  
  
— Это, кхм, личное. Я понимаю, что прошло мало времени, да и вообще, неизвестно, будет ли когда его достаточно... — Он шумно выдохнул, пытаясь вернуть свое обычное красноречие. — Скажите, мистер Спок, не существует ли у вулканцев приборов для сохранения катры? Я слышал про Ковчег и про вашу способность сохранять суть существа даже после его гибели, но полагаться в таких случаях на человеческий, то есть вулканский, фактор — это же ненадежно. Наверняка у вас предусмотрен какой-нибудь запасной вариант?  
  
Коммандер чуть заметно помрачнел и нахмурился. Нийота тоже слегка притихла и смотрела виновато то на одного, то на другого.  
  
— Нет, мистер Скотт, запасного варианта у нас нет. Старый метод, пусть довольно архаичный, оправдывал себя до сего времени. Кроме того, наше общество никогда не ставило задачу слепого копирования, как вы сказали, «сущностей». В Ковчеге сохранялась лишь крохотная доля — концентрат вулканской мудрости. Могу я поинтересоваться, откуда ваш интерес?  
  
— Конечно, — замялся Скотти. — Понимаете, коммандер, «Энтерпрайз»... Наверное, вы не поверите, и вообще странно об этом говорить, но она... — Вменяемый Скотти внутри покрутил пальцем у виска. Из всех людей выбрать для подобного разговора вулканца? — Уникальная. И какая-то ее часть полностью невосстановима при ремонтных работах, и я подумал... Что, если бы была возможность сохранить... Нет, не бортовой компьютер, хотя и его тоже...  
  
По лицу Спока ничего нельзя было понять. Он без выражения смотрел на кончики собственных пальцев, сложенных домиком.  
  
— Вы антропоморфизируете корабль, мистер Скотт. В любом случае, даже если бы у «Энтерпрайз» была катра, я ничем не мог бы вам помочь. Я не представляю, как можно было бы извлечь суть корабля, кроме дублирования банков памяти. А вы сами говорите, что это нечто большее...  
  
Скотти чувствовал, что краснеет. Коммандер был, как всегда, логичен, говорил по сути и, наверное, был прав. Что он подумал о человеке, можно было только догадываться, но Скотти как раз догадывался и опасался, что полностью испортил впечатление о себе у командующего офицера. Хотя еще было не ясно, останется ли Спок на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Спасибо, коммандер. — Он торопливо поднялся.  
  
— Мистер Скотт, я сожалею, что не смог быть вам полезен. Мне было бы интересно, если бы вы держали меня в курсе ваших исследований по этому вопросу, — ровно произнес Спок. Скотти кивнул, отсалютовал и пошел на выход, мысленно чертыхаясь. В холле, у дверей, его догнала Ухура.  
  
— Скотти, постой. Послушай... — Она отвела его к окну, подальше от людей. — Я хотела сказать, что понимаю, что ты ищешь... И Спок тоже понимает, что бы он ни говорил. Просто с его складом характера признавать вещи, которые не имеют доказательств, непросто. Но он чувствует... Во вселенной миллионы планет, которые похожи на Вулкан, как одна капля воды на другую — это статистика. Но только одна была ему домом, и это... — Ухура покачала головой, — не повторить. У нас в семье говорили, что у каждой вещи есть сердце, у каждого камня, дерева или источника. Можно верить или нет, каждый сам решает. И мне кажется, что если кому и удастся найти сердце у «Энтерпрайз», — она на секунду приложила ладонь к его груди, — то это тебе.  
  
Улыбнувшись на прощание, она убежала к лифтам, а он еще пару минут смотрел ей вслед. Ухура права, а Спок, что ж, он не единственный вулканец и даже, судя по подслушанным на Дельта Веге разговорам между Кирком и его загадочным гостем из будущего, не единственный Спок во вселенной, как бы безумно это ни звучало.  
  
  


***

  
  
К большой удаче Скотти, старик все еще был на Земле, наверное, ждал, когда решится вопрос с основанием колонии вулканцев. Кирк скинул ему координаты по первой просьбе, поинтересовавшись однако, зачем ему понадобился Спо... Селек. Насочиняв что-то про необходимость проконсультироваться со специалистом по транс-варпу, Скотти распрощался с капитаном и связался с вулканцем. Тот сразу согласился на встречу.  
  
— Попробуйте этот чай, мистер Скотт, вам должно понравиться, — улыбался одними уголками губ старик, протягивая ему какой-то зеленоватый настой. К удивлению Скотти, это и вправду оказалось вкусно. — Так какое же неотложное дело привело вас ко мне?  
  
— Мистер Селек... кхм, вы хорошо осведомлены о моих... будущих успехах в разных научных областях. Скажите, нет ли в списке моих грядущих достижений чего-то, связанного с переносом матрицы негуманоидного сознания в новый носитель? — спросил Скотти, размышляя по ходу, не слишком ли обобщил. Вулканец очень знакомо приподнял бровь и посмотрел задумчиво.  
  
— Список ваших настоящих и будущих достижений впечатляющ. Вас ведь интересует какое-то конкретное сознание?  
  
— «Энтерпрайз», — выдохнул Скотти, пытаясь поймать в выражении лица старика ответ на свой вопрос, и пожаловался: — Не может быть, чтобы я не придумал, как сохранить ее.  
  
— «Энтерпрайз», — старик чуть прикрыл глаза, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Вы ищете возможность сохранить душу корабля, мистер Скотт?  
  
— Душу, катру, матрицу. Как угодно. То, что делает ее особенной.  
  
— Но вы понимаете, что я не могу открыть вам все секреты, что мне известны? Это было бы... неспортивно, как сказал бы доктор Маккой. — На этот раз Скотти точно видел улыбку на лице вулканца.  
  
— Я понимаю. Нет, мне не нужен готовый рецепт. Я просто хотел удостовериться, что такое в принципе возможно. А вы точно должны знать!  
  
— Для вас не существует невозможного, Монтгомери, — подтвердил Селек. — Особенно когда речь об «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Скотти в воодушевлении подскочил, чуть не опрокинув чайный столик.  
  
— Что, правда? Я смогу? Найду решение?  
  
— Вулканцы не лгут, — заметил старик, отметая все сомнения.  
  
— Ну, тогда я побежал, я, кажется, знаю, с чего... А если попробовать совместить матричные контуры и... Спасибо! — Он неловко растопырил пальцы, пытаясь изобразить та'ал. — Спасибо еще раз!  
  
— Живите долго и процветайте, Монтгомери Скотт. И берегите наш... ваш корабль.  
  
Скотти уже летел по коридору гостиницы к лифту и не видел, каким взглядом провожал его старый вулканец — полным гордости и тайной надежды. Старый Спок точно знал — у этого гениального инженера не может не получиться.


End file.
